Broken Angel
by rikha-chan
Summary: Ingatlah, bahwa kamu mungkin bisa menemukan cinta maka mungkin juga kamu bisa kehilangnnya. Tapi, ketika cinta itu mati, kamu tidak perlu mati bersamanya. ChangKyuWon. GS!Kyu


_**Rikha-Chan proudly present**_

_**Broken Angel**_

_**Pair : ChangKyuWon.**_

_**Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di dunia ini sudah pasti **_**Hanya milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. **_**Dan tulisan ini hanya sekedar cara saya untuk membunuh waktu yang memang hanya sedikit.#plakk ^^v**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warn : Aneh, GS! Kyu(because I like it), typos banyak-sangat-**_

_So, here we go!_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Terpuruk. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Entah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Aku bukan orang miskin yang ditinggal seluruh sanak saudaraku dan sahabatku. Aku bisa dibilang hampir memiliki semuanya, suami yang pengertian, seorang putra yang tampan, keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia, dan kekayaan yang cukup bahkan lebih tak lupa kasih sayang dan cinta yang sangat melimpah dari orang-orang disekitarku.

Tapi satu hal yang tak kumiliki, seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatiku, perhatianku bahkan separuh nyawaku. Seseorang yang dengan teganya meninggalkanku pergi untuk selamanya.

Jika ada yang berfikir apakah itu suamiku? Jawabannya adalah bukan. Sosok yang kubayangkan itu justru bukan suami yang selama ini mendampingiku. Kejam, penghianat, egois atau apapun itu sebutannya selama ini aku tak pernah peduli. Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku dan menjauh dari kesedihan, merasakan cinta yang lain dan menikmati hidupku hingga ajal menjemput.

Aku ingin kembali merasakan kebahagiaan.

_**Flasback**_

"_Hahaha, ayo oppa tangkap aku," teriakku pada seseorang yang sedang mengejarku._

"_Yak baby berhenti atau kau tau akibatnya," ancamnya._

"_Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman oppa, kalau oppa berani macam-macam padaku kuadukan oppa pada Choi umma,"_

"_Huh, kau beraninya berlindung dibalik punggung ummaku, you're a looser, baby," ejeknya._

"_MWO!" kami sudah berhenti berlari karena lelah. Kini aku sedang berdiri ditepi tebing. Kini sosok itu malah seenak jidatnya mengataiku seorang looser. Awas saja dia._

_Kubalikkan tubuhku memunggunginya dan pemandangan matahari terbenamlah yang menyambutku. Indah dan hangat. Eh? Ternyata sosok itu sudah berdiri dibelakangku dan memeluk pinggangku protektif. Cepat sekali ia berjalan, dasar kuda._

_Aku menikmati moment ini sambil memejamkan mataku, merasakan dua kehangatan, kehangatan matahari dan pelukan penuh cinta dari sosok yang berdiri dibelakangku. Dia adalah tunanganku yang tak lama lagi menjadi suamiku. Dia adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon. Seorang namja yang berhasil merebut hatiku._

_Dan aku sangat bangga bisa mendapatkannya karena diluar sana ada puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan yeoja yang sangat mendambakan sosoknya. Bermimpi menjadi pendampingnya._

**Normal POV**

Disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah namun asri terlihat seorang _yeoja _yang tengah terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Disampingnya tergeletak puluhan foto seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi dengan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah.

Yeoja itu adalah Kyuhyun, Cho ani Shim Kyuhyun. Walaupun sepertinya yeoja itu tak mau menerima marga barunya itu. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia hanya berbaring sambil tak hentinya menangis. Mengingat seseorang di masa lalunya.

Cklekk

Suara pintu terbuka mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mommy, kami pulang," sapa seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun.

"Hmm," gumam Kyuhyun sambil sesegera mungkin menghapus air matanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan foto-foto yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Mommy menangis lagi?" Tanya anak itu. "Pasti karena Minho nakal lagi makanya mommy menangis," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Aniyo, Minho tidak nakal, mungkin mommy hanya kelelahan makanya mommy menangis. Kalau Minho mau jadi anak yang baik Minho harus selalu membantu mommy, tetap tersenyum untuk mommy dan memberi semangat, serta jadilah namja yang kuat dan membanggakan, arra?" ucap seorang namja dewasa dibelakang anak itu-Minho-.

"Ne, arraseo daddy. Minho janji akan jadi anak yang baik buat mommy dan daddy, Minho akan selalu kuat untuk melindungi mommy," balas Minho sambil tersenyum lebar dan penuh semangat pada sosok yang ia panggil daddy.

"Mommy, Minho akan selalu menghibur mommy saat mommy lelah, jadi mommy jangan menangis lagi, ne, karena itu membuat Minho sedih," Ucap Minho pada Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Membuat Kyuhyun melihat senyum tulus putranya dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang, Choi Siwon.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lelah?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun._

"_Sangat."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau tak tidur, baby?"_

"_Entahlah oppa, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku merasa kalau oppa akan meninggalkanku jika aku tertidur."_

"_Haha, memangnya oppa akan kemana sampai-sampai akan meninggalkanmu, lagian ini masih gelap untuk oppa pergi bekerja" Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Minggu depan kita menikah baby dan semua persiapaan sudah selesai jadi oppa tak akan meninggalkanmu demi apapun, bahkan oppa telah mengambil cuti sejak minggu lalu."_

"_Entahlah, tapi percayalah oppa kalau aku benar-benar tak bisa tenang akhir-akhir ini."_

"_Mungkin itu hanya kegugupanmu mendekati hari pernikahan kita saja."_

"_Hmm, mungkin."_

"_Baby, jangan terlalu stress ne, kasihan uri aegya."_

"_Mwo. Darimana oppa tau kalau aku,.."_

"_Haha, aku tau dari testpack dan hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang ada di laci meja nakasmu baby. Gomawo ne kau sudah memberikan hal terindah dalam hidupku. Jaga, sayangi, dan cintailah dia seperti kau menyayangi dan mencintaiku selama ini. Dan akupun akan selalu menjagamu dimanapun aku berada."_

"_Kenapa oppa berkata seolah oppa akan meninggalkanku selamanya?"_

"_Aniya, oppa tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun."_

"_Yaksok?"_

"_Ne, yaksok. Sekarang tidurlah."_

"_Hahh, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak bisa tidur oppa," rengek Kyuhyun._

"_Kalau kau tak mau tidur bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi," tawar Siwon dengan senyum mesumnya._

"_Andwae, aku lelah oppa," tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah._

"_Yasudahlah terserahmu saja, disuruh tidur tidak mau, diajak 'bermain' juga menolak," ucap Siwon ketus sambil membalikkan tubuhnya._

"_Yak, kenapa oppa marah."_

"_..."_

"_Oppa"_

"_..."_

"_Huft, oppa mianhae aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hati oppa. Yasudah kita lanjutkan yang tadi, ne,"_

"_Aniyo, aku sudah tak berselera," balas Siwon dingin._

"_Baiklah aku yang akan membuat oppa berselera," dengan sekali tarik Kyuhyun membalik lagi tubuh Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun memulai aksinya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara-suara indah nan aneh dari sepasang sejoli itu._

Hari sudah beranjak malam, keluarga kecil itu sedang makan malam bersama. Suasananya begitu tenang, tak seorangpun berbicara. Semua menikmati makan malam masing-masing.

"Em, mommy, daddy besok Minho diajak Chullie haelmonie menginap dirumahnya,"

"Untuk apa Minho menginap disana, besok kan bukan akhir pekan?" kata daddynya.

"Kata haelmonie besok itu kan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mommy dan daddy jadi Minho tidak boleh mengganggu kalian dan kata Jae haelmonie mungkin saja besok Minho bisa mendapatkan adik."

"Uhuk,.. uhuk,..." sepasang orang dewasa didepannya tersedak makanan secara bersamaan mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Ehem, Minho yakin mau menginap disana, kan rumah haelmoni jauh dari sekolah Minho."

"Minho yakin daddy, lagian haraboji sudah janji mau mengantarkan Minho kesekolah, jadi boleh ya daddy, pleeeeaaaseeee."

"Ya, kalau begitu terserah Minho saja," ucap daddynya sambil mengacak rambut Minho.

"Mommy mengizinkan Minho menginap disana kan?"

"Terserah" jawaban yang singkat padat dengan senyum yang sangat tipis dari sang Mommy.

"Yeay, gomawo mommy, daddy." Girang Minho.

Makan malam pun dilanjutkan tanpa ada percakapan lagi. Setelah semuanya selesai Kyuhyun membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring dibantu oleh suaminya, Changmin.

"Emh, Kyu perkataan Minho tadi jangan kau ambil hati, ne."

"Hem, perkataan yang mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Err,.. perkataan yang kita akan membuatkannya adik."

"Bahkan aku lupa kalau Minho mengatakan itu" Changmin hanya tersenyum miris melihat respon istrinya.

13 tahun mengenal Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tau bagaimana sifat yeoja itu. Ya 13 tahun, 6 tahun pertama Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan 7 tahun terakhir Changmin menyandang status sebagai suaminya. Menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Kyuhyun. Walaupun itu bukan bayinya tapi Changmin tetap menyayangi Minho seperti darah dagingnya sendiri.

Selama 7 tahun hidup berumah tangga Changmin tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh Kyuhyun, jangankan ke tahap itu berciuman saja hanya mereka lakukan sekali sesaat setelah pastur menyatakan kalau mereka sah menjadi suami istri.

Bisa saja Changmin melakukan hal yang ia inginkan saat Kyuhyun tertidur atau memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melakukan kewajibannya, tapi Changmin bukan namja bre****k yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia ingin Kyuhyunlah yang menyadari ketulusan cintanya selama ini, tanpa ada keterpaksaan dan tanpa adanya bayang-bayang seorang Choi Siwon.

**Skip**

Malam semakin larut tapi mereka berdua tak bisa tertidur. Mereka adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jangan fikir mereka melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan suami istri, tidak, justru mereka saling meratapi kisah masing-masing.

Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai didepan meja nakas sambil memeluk sebuah kalung berbandul hati. Ia menangis sambil terus memanggil satu nama 'Wonnie oppa'.

Suaranya sangat menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya termasuk sang suami, Changmin. Changmin berbaring menyamping diatas ranjang, posisinya yang memunggungi Kyuhyun membuat istrinya itu tak tau kalau ia belum tidur.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Changminpun sedang menangis. Ia sangat salut pada Siwon, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap hyung. Ia salut pada namja itu karena bisa mendapatkan seluruh tempat dihati Kyuhyun tanpa tersisa sedikitpun untuk orang lain. Bahkan ia yang notabene mengenal Kyuhyun lebih lama pun tak dapat menyentuh setitik saja sudut hati Kyuhyun.

Tapi betapa beruntungnya Choi Siwon itu yang mendapat tempat sangat luas. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga kantuk dan lelah menyerang secara bersamaan hingga sang dewi mimpi pun turut menjemput.

**Morning**

"Bye mom, bye dad, Minho berangkat," teriak Minho dari dalam mobil.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan," balas Changmin sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melambai dan tersenyum seadanya.

"Nah, karena hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita biar aku saja yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah, bersih-bersih, masak, semuanya. Dan kau Kyu istirahatlah, makin hari kau makin kurus, aku tak mau disebut suami yang suka menelantarkan istrinya."

"Kau juga sama kurusnya, Min. Gomawo," Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan sedang lari marathon saat Changmin tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutnya. Kyuhyun sering merasakannya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak 2x lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ia melihat senyum tulus suaminya itu.

Tapi, Kyuhyun selalu mengabaikan perasaannya itu, ia menganggap itu adalah perasaan wajar antar dua sahabat. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap cintanya hanya untuk Siwon, tak ada yang lain.

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Hhh, sebenarnya aku selalu merasa bersalah pada Changmin, dia selalu baik padaku. Dia mau menyayangi Minho selayaknya seorang ayah padahal aku sendiri yang ibu kandungnya lebih sering mengacuhkan Minho. Tidak memperhatikan tumbuh kembangnya.

Ibu macam apa aku ini. Daripada aku pusing lebih baik aku tidur saja, lumayankan aku tidak harus membereskan rumah hari ini.

Aku terbangun disebuah tanah lapang yang luas nan hijau dan kulihat beberapa meter didepanku berdiri seorang namja berbaju serba putih, postur tubuhnya sangat familiar, seperti postur,...

"Hai, baby" sapa sesosok berbaju serba putih itu.

"Wonnie oppa? Wonnie oppa bogoshippo," aku langsung menerjang dan memeluknya erat saat yakin kalau sosok itu adalah seseorang yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Nado, baby. Kau sekarang kurus sekali baby, beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun baby-ku 7 tahun yang lalu. Apakah Changmin kurang baik untukmu?"

"Aku kurus karena aku terlalu merindukan oppa, dan Changmin juga sudah berbuat baik padaku selama ini. Apakah oppa datang untuk menjemputku?"

"Ani, oppa datang justru untuk memarahimu pabbo,"

"MWO! Memangnya aku berbuat salah apa?!

"Kau tidak menyadari kesalahanmu? Kau begitu bodoh mengabaikan Changmin yang selama ini tulus mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau lihat betapa ia sangat menyayangi Minho meski anak itu bukan darah dagingnya sendiri? Dan tidakkah kau merasakan ketulusannya saat ia menikahimu? Dia sangat mencintaimu baby, bahkan mungkin ia mencintaimu jauh sebelum kita bertemu."

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya oppa, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak jugakah kau lihat betapa aku menderita sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku? Tidakkah kau lihat selama ini aku selalu ingin menyusulmu? Tidakkah kau tau itu Choi Siwon?" teriakku tanpa sadar.

"Aku tau, meskipun kau tak pernah bisa melihat roh-ku tapi aku selalu tau apa yang terjadi padamu baby, tapi aku sangat sedih saat melihatmu tetap seperti ini. Tetap terpuruk padahal ada banyak kebahagiaan dihadapanmu. Kau tau, tanpa kau sadari kaupun mencintai Changmin. Ikuti kata hatimu Kyu, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini"

"Hiks,.. hiks,..." aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar penjelasan Siwon tentang perasaanku pada Changmin.

"Bahagialah baby, aku akan selalu menunggumu disini hingga Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali. Tapi hingga waktu itu tiba raihlah kebahagianmu. Saranghae nae chagiya, yeongwonhi," lama-kelamaan tubuh Siwon oppa memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang hingga aku tak mampu melihatnya.

"OPPA" teriakku. Kulihat sekelilingku dan aku berada didalam kamar tidurku dan Changmin. Aku menangis lagi mengingat mimpiku. Semuanya terasa nyata. Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke kamar mandi masih sambil menangis.

Kunyalakan shower dan kududukkan tubuhku tepat dibawahnya. Aku terus duduk disana hingga lama-kelamaan aku merasa air dari shower itu terasa semakin dingin. Kupeluk kedua kakiku masih tetap dengan menangis. Entahlah, tapi air mataku terasa tak pernah habis, padahal aku sudah terlalu sering menumpahkannya.

Aku berfikir mungkin inilah saatnya aku mengakhiri semua ini. Mengakhiri segala keterpurukan dan kesedihanku. Ya, aku harus mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak ma uterus menerus berkubang dalam kesedihan ini. Tekadku sudah bulat untuk melakukannya.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun bangkit dari acara duduknya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung meraih kunci mobil yang memang berada di atas meja nakas. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuah kotak kayu berwana coklat tua. Dengan keadaan yangn masih basah kuyup Kyuhyun keluar kamar sambil tetap terus menangis.

Tak ia pedulikan Changmin yang menatapnya khawatir saat namja itu melihatnya dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Saat itu Changmin sedang menyiapkan makan malam yang sepertinya cukup romantic, terlihat dari beberapa lilin yang tertata rapi menemani dua gelas wine.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Katakanlah apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Changmin khawatir saat Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu hanya menangis dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan terus menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari didepannya berdiri sesosok namja tampan namun transparan dengan pakaian serba putih yang memandangnya sendu. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan lurus dan menembus tubuh namja tampan itu. Sesampainya dimobil Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan mesinnya dan melajukannya.

Changmin yang melihat itu terlihat semakin khawatir, ia berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan ia kembali kedalam rumah dan meraih kunci mobil lainnya. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya. Saat ia melihat kearah sebelahnya ia dapat melihat sosok itu disana sedang menatapnya sendu dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin keras dan ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Baby, kalau kita menikah nanti kau mau kubuatkan rumah seperti apa?" Tanya Siwon pada tunangannya, Kyuhyun._

"_Emmh, aku tidak mau rumah yang terlalu besar agar aku tak terlalu repot membersihkannya, yang penting nyaman dan dikelilingi cinta kasih sayang dari kita berdua yang menempatinya,"_

"_Kan kita bisa menyewa maid kalau kau repot nantinya, baby."_

"_Ani, aku tak mau ada orang lain selain kita yang tinggal bersama. Aku hanya ingin rumah itu kita tempati berdua dan anak-anak kita nantinya."_

"_Baiklah, lalu kau mau rumah itu dibangun didekat rumah orang tuamu atau orang tuaku?"_

"_Sepertinya tidak keduanya oppa. Aku mau rumah kita dibangun di sebuah desa yang damai dan tenteram. Pasti setiap pagi dan sore pemandangannya sangat indah karena kita bisa melihat sunrise dan sunset setiap hari."_

"_Baiklah, demi tuan putri yang cantik ini hamba akan membuatkan rumah yang tuan putri inginkan," Siwon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan Kyuhyun._

**Present**

Begitulah, rumah yang seharusnya ditinggali Kyuhyun dengan Siwon kini menjadi tempat tinggal mereka bertiga, Changmin-Kyuhyun-Minho.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun sampai ditempat tujuannya. Sebuah tebing yang terlihat menakjubkan. Pemandangannya sangat indah ditambah dengan warna langit oranye yang menjadi background-nya.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Ia berjalan hingga di tepi tebing dan ia melihat ke bawah tebing. Ia membayangkan seberapa jauh tebing itu, mungkin dengan melompat ke bawah sana ia bias bertemu dengan pangerannya.

'Cukup melompat dan aku hanya akan merasakan sakit sesaat sebelum malaikat maut datang menjemputku. Dan kita akan bertemu oppa' pikir Kyuhyun saat ia melihat tebing itu. Ia menatap kebawah tebing tanpa berkedip meski penglihatannya sudah buram karena tumpukan air mata.

Semenit kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia lantas membuka kotak kayu-nya yang ternyata berisi foto-fotonya dan Siwon. Dengan sekali raup Kyuhyun menggenggam beberapa foto kemudian ia lemparkan foto itu layaknya orang yang sedang menabur bunga. Dan terakhir Kyuhyun melemparkan kotak itu beserta kalungnya.

"Arrrrggggggghhhhhh,..." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah, ia juga menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi.

"KYUNNIE!" teriakan itu berasal dari Changmin yang baru sampai menyusul Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung menyampirkan jaket yang dibawanya ke pundak Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

Kyuhyun tak menolak bahkan ia balik memeluk Changmin erat. Ia menangis di dada Changmin, ia keluarkan semua sesak didadanya, Kyuhyun berharap ini terakhir kalinya ia menangis.

"Mianhae. Mianhae, Min. Selama ini aku bukan istri yang baik. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu, aku selalu mengacuhkanmu, aku,..."

"Sssttt,... Sudahlah, Kyu. Melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah membuatku bahagia." 'Meski aku tau kau tak pernah baik-baik saja' lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Min. Terima kasih kau mau mencintaiku setulus hati, terima kasih kau mau menyayangi Minho selayaknya ayah kandung. Sekarang izinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya Min, izinkan aku menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untukmu, untuk Minho dan mungkin untuk anak-anak kita kelak. Bantu aku memulai semuanya, Min." Changmin shock mendengarnya, jika ini mimpi ia berharap tak pernah terbangun.

"K,..kau yakin Kyu?"

"Ne, aku yakin Min, biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahku selama ini. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu Min. Maukah kau membantuku memperbaiki keadaan ini?"

"Pasti, pasti aku membantumu Kyu." Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Kyuhyun.

"Dan jangan tinggalkan aku, Min dan jangan lepaskan aku meskipun aku memohon padamu, Min."

"Ani, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan tak akan pernah melepasmu. Karena Shim Kyuhyun hanya milik Shim Changmin, selamanya." Setelah mengatakan itu Changmin ikut menangis bersama Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang dan ia mengajak Changmin pulang. Tanpa Kyuhyun dan Changmin sadari ada sesosok transparant yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dapat kembali tersenyum.

'Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun. I'll always wait for you.' Ucap sosok itu sebelum ia ikut menghilang bersama dengan angin dingin yang berhembus.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku merasakan kelegaan sekarang. Aku merasa lega karena sudah melepaskan beban yang selama 7 tahun ini menggelayutiku. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melupakan Siwon oppa, tidak akan pernah karena memang aku tidak bias.

Tapi aku akan menyimpan cintaku untuknya hingga waktunya kita dipertemukan kembali. Untuk saat ini biarlah aku merasakan apa yang aku tinggalkan selama ini. Aku akan melakukan semua kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Aku akan menyayangi dan mencintai keluarga kecilku dengan segenap hatiku.

Akan kuabdikan hidupku untuk suamiku, Shim Changmin.

"Kyunnie? Wae, kau melamun lagi?" pertanyaan Changmin membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ani, mari makan, Min." Aku dan Changmin memang sudah dirumah. Selesai membersihkan diri aku dan Changmin makan malam berdua. Entah, ini terlihat romantic atau tidak.

Selesai makan aku mengajak Changmin ke kamar. Aku ingin melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Melayani Changmin.

"Min, biarkan aku melakukan kewajibanku yang terlalai. Dapatkan hakmu sebagai suami dan biarkan aku melakukan kewajiban. Miliki aku seutuhnya, Min. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku. 'Cause I'm yours." Changmin hanya melotot menatapku. Ekspresinya sangat lucu.

Karena ia tak juga bergerak akhirnya akulah yang memulai. Dan kurasa Changmin masih normal untuk tidak menolak ajakanku.

Tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan senyumku, dan hari ini aku harap aku bias mendapatkannya kembali. Semoga aku tak pernah kehilangan lagi, semoga senyumku tak pernah luntur selamanya.

**~~ END ~~**

' _Apabila Cintamu tidak berhasil, maka bebaskan dirimu._

_Biarkan hatimu kembali melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang ke alam bebas lagi._

_Ingatlah, bahwa kamu mungkin bisa menemukan cinta maka mungkin kamu bisa kehilangnnya._

_Tapi, ketika cinta itu mati, kamu tidak perlu mati bersamanya._

_Orang terkuat bukan mereka yang selalu menang, melainkan mereka yang tetap tegar ketika terjatuh._

_Dan orang terhebat bukan mereka yang bergelimang harta, melainkan mereka yang masih bisa bangkit meskipun harus tertatih.'_

_**- BYE -**_

_Entah ini bisa disebut remake atau apa aku nggak tau, tapi pas nonton __**MV Broken Angel by Arash ft. Helena **__hanya tulisan aneh inilah yang bisa tercipta. :D_


End file.
